My Teenage Robot Sister
by Ittybittykittyy
Summary: A story of a 16 yr old girl born with super powers is bound to live in a foster home thinks nothing good will ever happen to her. When the only friend she had gets adopted to a rich snobby family, her life sinks more than it could. Until Mrs. Wakeman adopts her and is part of the famous Wakeman family. Will she use her powers for good? OC
1. My Beginning

_**A/N: So Iv'e had this idea for as long as the show has been on and this is finally my chance to tell it :) ! I'm really excited to be doing this and hope everyone likes it! The character in this is mine drawn by my friend, I do not own anything associated with MLaaTR. Just my characters**_

My life all started in this group home in Tremorton. I can mostly say this is my permanent home. I had parents but, I don't know where they are. I was told Iv'e been here since birth. Why? Because when I was born, I had supernatural powers far different from a normal born baby. My parents weren't superhero's at all, or so I was told. But when I was born, I was told that my parents thought it was happiest moment in their life. But what made them give me up was these heart shapes drawn in the palm of my hands that glowed a very bright pink color and heart shaped wings that unfolded big like dumbo the elephant's ears. They looked at me not knowing to be scared or surprised. The hearts glowed brighter until a blinding beam shot from both of them into the ceiling above me. My parents looked up to see dorctors and even patients looking down to see what the hell that was. All I could do was cry since you know, I was baby. A baby with powers. My parents just stared down at me with confused and shocked looks on their faces. They were whispering amongst themselves while my mom still held me until they stopped and made up their minds. My mom was the first to kiss my forehead with a tear splashing down on my bare tummy. Next was my father. They held me up to the doctor's chest and told him to give me up for adoption. That was all Iv'e been told and that was the last time I saw them not knowing if I had parents or not.

_**Today**_

I'm now 16 years old. Iv'e fully developed into a lonely girl sitting in a cold shadowed cage near the window watching everything in the bright colorful world of Tremorton. I heard the constant echoing laughs of everyone in the room pointing and making fun of me for being a 'weirdo'. Even my care-taker was afraid to pick me up or acknowledge me, throwing my food in my cage and leaving my like I was a dog. I cry every single day ashamed of these dreaded powers that were basically ruining my life. But out of all the hateful little brats that terrorized me for who I was, their was this one guy who stood up for me each time. G. We didn't know his real name so everyone called him G because he acted like he could be some sort of rapper. He hasn't been here that much long maybe a few years but in those few years I finally felt peace from the sadness that overwhelmed me to no end. He would comfort me and talk to me even though the grown ups would tell me to stay away from me. He would ignore him all just for me.

It was play time and everyone was gathered in a circle, even me for once. My care-taker let me out of my cage to let me join the group, or at least try to. Everyone immediatly started laughing at me when I slowly walked over to them, hands covered with duct tape so no one would see my hands. I stood in front of everyone, hands behind my back and head down.

"Hey guys, chill out! What's so funny about Kit?" He yeled comforting me a little. "I think it's awesome she has super powers." He looked at me smiling. I instantly smiled back feeling the lump in my throat beginning to soothe out.

"G, come on dude she's a dork! No one likes her but you! Why do you even stick up for her? She'll never get adopted!" Everyone laughed at the bully's comment making the painful strain in my throat come back as I felt hot tears stream down my face. G turned his back on everyone and gave me a warming hug that I embraced with all the strength I had left. Although the bully was right, I needed to toughen myself up or I wouldn't survive at all.

A few days later, I heard the dell hanging above the door ring and everyone knew what that meant. Suck up acting sweet and precious to whoever came in to adopt whoever they want so they can get a nice home with a loving family. I didn't do anything but look down and my wrapped up hands. I heard a scratchy and snooty sounding voice from the front. I turned to look seeing a girl dressed liks some rich princess with millions of dollars. Turns out it was a rich family.

"I'm Fandana Onthego and I want a brother. I get whatever I want and I want a brother to annoy! I grow bored of 20 ponies and my backyard carnival" She told the teller and screamed at her parents.

"Of course sweety anything for you!" Her father beemed. I just rolled my eyes and turned back around to doing nothing.

"I want him!" Fandana pointed at G.

"Okay let me go get the papers." The teller said. They sat down at the desk, Fandana dragging G to his new parents.

"Were so sad to see you leave G." The teller said getting my attention and quickly turning my head to see G sitting with the rich family that was about to adopt him.

"G! No not G! Please G don't leave me!" I screamed from my cell. Everyone including the family turned looking at me in confusion while my eyes started to flood up with tears.

"I'm sorry Kit but G is about to be adopted." The teller said, obviously not caring what I was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah, so shut up freak!" Fandana sneered at me. I grabbed the bars of the cell gritting my teeth and felt the bandages that were wrapped around my hands starting to melt. The hearts on my hands started to glow as the metal bars of the cell started to melt also. The family was getting scared at what was going on.

"W-Who is that?" The family asked a little afraid of what they were seeing happening to me. G just sat with his head down. I knew he couldn't control what was happening so he just decieded to keep quiet. Fandana looked interested with the smirk on her face but just turned away with her arm around her new brother.

"Oh don't worry about her, she has deformities. " The teller lied. The teller hurridly finished the paperwork and pushed the family out sending them on their way.

"Sorry about you're boyfriend freak but he's my new brother now and were moving. To Hawaii!" Fandana laughed and went out the door with her new brother, and the only friend I ever had.


	2. Jenny's Plan

_**A/N: Truely sorry for the delayed update! Iv'e been so busy and I was working on my other story 'Impossible' that I completely forgot about this one! I promise I'll try to update more often! Tip: NEVER START 2 STORIES AND EXPECT TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH It doesn't work :( anyway enjoy!**_

_**Jenny's Plan**_

It's been a few months since G got adopted and the adoption center was closing for good since business went down and everyone that was around me had got adopted. I was the only one left. It was a dark, rainy, and cold day and my care-taker was packing up the last of what was in the center. I sat there at my favorite window spot looking out to the world of Tremorton wishing I could explore the place.

"Well Kit," the care-taker sighed, "Looks like I'm going to take you home as my own since no one wants you. No offense." 'Gee thanks that made me feel a whole lot better.' I thought to myself. I continued looking out the window ignoring her words when a sound of crashing and explosions caught my attention. I ran past my care-taker opening the door wide open to see a dispute between the legendary Jenny XJ9 I had heard about. She was the best girl to fight crime when trouble arises. I watched the battle between her and some giant bug thing. I watched in awe wishing that was me fight off crime and not stuck in some home. My care-taker urged me to get back inside but I was too mesmerized to listen to what she had to say. I continued to watch when the giant bug threw a flaming meteor at Jenny that missed and was heading straight towards us! I had to save me and my care taker, even if I hated her with a passion. I unfolded my heart wings, about to make my move and show off what I'm capable of until jenny blasted the meteor into dust before I had a chance to raise my arms. I stood, floating in mid air pouting that I didn't even have a chance. Jenny finished off the bug by upper-cutting it back into outer space. Everyone cheered and was relieved while I was still huffing. After Jenny stopped her gloating and 'Thank You's', she noticed me floating and had to check it out.

"Wooaahh!" She dragged out. "You can fly!" 'No dip.' I thought.

"Um yes?" I said quietly.

"What's you're name? I haven't seen you around here before." Jenny asked flying down beside me.

"Kit. Iv'e been in this home almost all my life." I said feeling ashamed not really wanting to explain myself.

"That sucks. You have superpowers?"

"Yes, I was born to superpowered parents, or so Iv'e been told. Maybe," I explained. "They dropped me off here, not wanting to have anything to do with me." I explained trying to hold back a thousand tears from flowing out right in front of the greatest female hero ever. Jenny hugged me tightly almost squeezing the life out of me.

"That's so awesome! Not about the parent thing or.." I cut her off.

"I got it." I chuckled. Jenny smiled and examined me up and down. I got a little uncomfortable with what she was doing.

"When are you going to be adopted?" She asked.

"I'm not?" I said. She thought for a minute before flashing that robotic smile of her's. She flew down the my care-taker who had went back inside when everything went okay with the battle. She then grabbed my care-taker and told me to follow her. I flew right behind her feeling so free and comfortable seeing this is my first time flying. I was a little wobbily at first but the more I flew, the more I got use to it. We appeared at a small, two story house that looked so cool. Jenny opened the front door, signaling me to come in with her. I shrugged and followed her into what I think is the living room where I saw a short, little woman in an overcoat that looked like a mad scientist.

"There you are Jenny." She rolled in her acent. I floated there embarrassed. 'What am I doing here?' I thought. "Well hello there! Who's your friend, Jenny?" 'Friend?' I asked myself. Is this how you make friends out in the real world?

"Mom! This is Kit. She has superpowers like me!" Jenny said excited. "This is my mom Mrs. Wakeman." She explained.

"Well, Kit. Where are you from?" She asked me patting down the couch for me to sit next to her.

"Here. Iv'e been here most of my life. My parents had superpowers, I think. Iv'e been in a foster home." She wrapped her small arms around my shoulder patting me.

"Well that's a shame. No mean to be rude but Jenny, why have you brought her here?" She asked. That's when Jenny slammed my care-taker down on the couch next to her while she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked very very confused. Jenny just continued to smile.

_**A/N: Sorry to leave it at this but I'll update soon! **_


	3. Explore

_**A/N: Sorry. Writer's block and working on another story. Sorry it's short, fill in.**_

_**Explore**_

Stumbling into the kitchen, I awaited what Jenny wanted to discuss so privately while her mom and my care-taker chatted.

"I was thinking,' Jenny started. "You said you were born with superpowers right?"

"Yeah and?" She could tell the confusion and fear in my eyes. Jenny was about to continue when someone screamed her name outside the kitchen window. It was a tall, skinny guy with orange hair that looked like a older teenager. There was another guy that was short with black hair. I furrowed my brow as he kept jumping up and down to get a look like he was trying to reach for cookie on a high shelf or something. Jenny ran over to the two guys while I stood there in the middle of the floor with nothing but confusion and fear written all over my face and in my mind. What was going on and was this part of what Jenny was going to tell me about?

The taller one climbed in the window while he grabbed the shorter one by the back of his shirt and craned him into the kitchen with him. Once they got it, they stared me down like a criminal. I didn't know whether to run or lazer them out of Jenny's sight.

"Who's this?" The tall guy asked.

"This is Kit. Kit, this is my friend's, who are also brothers, brad and tuck."

"Hi." I whispered out with a nervous wave. It was obvious I was not only shy, but I'm not use to being around other people that wasn't in the foster home with me. Brad kinda reminded me of G. His tall lean body along with his voice was almost identical. It was pretty scary how someone can look so much like another person.

Tuck had a suspicious look on his face as he started approaching me. I stepped back a few inches away only to bump into the counter behind me. He was trying to look around my back side only for me to turn around so he wouldn't try to do anything.

"Cooolll!" Brad said in amusement, staring at my heart wings folded against my back. Tuck turned around quickly and repeated when his onlder brother said.

"Kit was born was superpowers like me! She was in a foster home basically her whole life and when I battled that bug today, I noticed her flying so I invited her in!" Jenny explained.

"Awesome! Now we have more girls to protect our city! You, your sisters, and now Kit!" Brad jumped._ 'Sisters?' _I asked myself.

"Oh right I forgot, I have 8 other sisters Kit." _'8?!' _My eyes exploded at her statement. _'But where are they? I don't think want to know.'_

"Nice to meet you both. Um Jenny, what was it you had to tell me?" I tried tried not to get into a conversation with the two guys. I wasn't really ready.

"Oh! I'll tell you later, come on! We've got to show you around the town to get you use to it." She started flying grabbing my arm while brad and tuck held on to her, sitting on her back. I spreaded my wings following her as she said_ 'I'll be back later mom!' _to Mrs. Wakeman. Right now would be a good time to want to be back at the home right now.


End file.
